Drilling or boring tools employing cutting elements or inserts, such as polycrystalline diamond cutting elements and inserts, have been used for drilling subterranean formations for a number of years. Examples of subterranean drilling or boring tools include drill bits (e.g., fixed-cutter drill bits and roller-cone drill bits), reamers, stabilizers, and percussion boring and drilling tools.
Conventional polycrystalline diamond cutting elements or inserts typically comprise a diamond layer or table formed under ultra-high temperature, ultra-high pressure (HPHT) conditions onto a substrate, typically of cemented tungsten carbide (WC). A catalyst may also be used to facilitate formation of polycrystalline diamond. The substrate may be brazed or otherwise joined to an attachment member, such as a stud, or a cylindrical backing.
Although the composition of cutting elements may vary, the external geometric features of differing cutting elements are often substantially identical. Unfortunately, because of this, it may be difficult to distinguish between differing cutting elements based solely on a visual inspection of the cutting elements. Similarly, other superabrasive elements may be difficult to distinguish from one another based on their geometric features, even though the composition of such elements may vary.